The Next war
by The-Bookish-Stargazer
Summary: The battle with Tartaros was over, and the Fairies were still healing, when they enter a strange world and a new war. Fighting to protect a school of magic and the boy who lived, the Fairies are faced with new challenges to insure the survival of old and new friends. Rated T for language Looking for a beta if anyone is interested?
1. Chapter 1

It was over. The war was finally over. The guild members had given up many things to succeed in stopping the war. But, not all the members knew of the sacrifices made. Especially of those made by their favourite Celestial Spirit mage. Whilst all, bar one, of the fighting Fairy Tail mages had been stuck in the gooey Algeria, none are aware of the specific sacrifice and torture made by Lucy to release them and summon the Celestial Spirit King. Yet with the Dragonslayers losing their parents and Erza own tortures along with the problems felt by the rest of the guilds members, nobody seemed to notice.

Almost a week after the events of Tartaros, the guild is Dragonslayers are still grieving and the members are still torn. Lucy still hadn't returned to the guild and Natsu hadn't even realised that her presence was missing. The Celestial Mage herself was still at her apartment on Strawberry Street trying to come to terms with the sacrifice of her oldest friend, and also try and gain control of the lent magic that hadn't seemed to have faded. Leo and Virgo were frequently out, comforting and guiding Lucy with her loss and new abilities.

Unknown to Fairy Tail, there was a new war that they would be joining, so soon after their previous one.

At the guild, or what remained of it at least, Master Makarov was sitting in his 'office' reading and re-reading the letter in his hand. The brats had just been in war and he didn't really want to send them straight into another one. Many of them were still grieving and still had injuries that were healing. His own Grandson and his team had come to so close to death that had left him shaken up. Not to mention Natsu and the other Dragonslayers being reunited with their parents to lose them what seems like a minute later. Grey fought Deliora who looked just like his father, and something made him and Juvia closer. Erza was tortured and it pains him to look at some of the bandages that can be found on his child's body. Elfman was still beating himself up about wrecking the Guild hall even though everyone had forgiven him; knowing he had to protect his little sister. Mira and he had lost Lisanna once and he couldn't let it happen again. And Lucy. There was something troubling Lucy. She had yet to return to the guild, and after her fight with Jackal there had been something different about her. Like she had lost something just like Natsu and Wendy and Gajeel and Sting and Rouge.

Yet…

He owed it to his old friend. And with what he was planning, knew that this would be needed for his brats. It would give them a chance to spend more time with each other. So, it was decided. He would send them. Now who? And how could he tell them what was planned?  
"I just hope they forgive me," Master whispered to himself, before writing a reply to the letter.

"Hmmm, this group should be great for the job." Master Makarov spoke out loud before carrying on in his head. 'I wasn't told how long the job will last so I'll just tell the brats to pack for a long period of time. Now, I think I'll call it a night.' He thought to himself before tiding up the papers and returning home to go to sleep.

"You can do it Princess! Breathe and then gather your magic power before shouting out the command." Leo commanded.  
"Clear your mind and think only of what you want to happen. Punishment time Princess?" Virgo added.  
Lucy closed her eyes and appeared to do exactly as her spirits told her to. She breathed in deep, gathered her magic power and then, she opened her eyes and shouted out her command.  
" Star Dress, Leo!" At first nothing happened, before Lucy started to glow. The glow grew stronger and stronger before dying down again. The two spirits both uncovered their eyes from where the intense glow had forced them to protect their eyes. Both of their mouths dropped as they stared at Lucy's new outfit.  
Lucy's outfit changed from the woolly jumper and shorts Aries had given her to a beautiful long black dress. The dress was strapless and had a gold frill at the top, with more gold detail on the chest connecting to a gold sash on the waist, there was an uneven skirt going from the top of Lucy's left hip to her right foot. A black choker made from the same material as her dress appeared round her neck with detached sleeves appearing on her arms. Black heels were on her feet. Lastly Lucy's long hair has been tied up in an elegant bun with a block rose accessory, with to strand of hair accompanying her fringe to frame her face.  
"It worked." Leo said breathlessly, silently admiring his star form and noting his star sign on Lucy's right breast. Also noting that her injuries hadn't disappeared with the new form, just like with the others. Lucy's legs and arms still covered in bandages hiding the wounds from Jackals torture.

Over the past few days, Lucy had been practising with her newly gifted magic from both Aquarius and the Celestial Spirit King. Aquarius had gifted her with the ability to wield her water magic when her key was sacrificed and luckily due to her wide knowledge of it, she has been able to get it under control quite quickly. This left her with more time to focus on mastering her second new magic, the one gifted to her from the Celestial Spirit King himself. Star dress form magic. This magic left her with the ability to take on the 'form' of one of her contracted spirits and wield their powers. Leo's was the last Star dress she needed to try before completing them all. With each different Star dress she would need extra training to be able to wield the power of the spirit but over the past few days she'd been able to use one or two of Aries spells; Wool bomb and Wool cushion.

With the achievement of being able to use all of her Star dress forms and controlling her new water magic. Lucy now thought it safe to return to the guild. Due to the magic being new to her, especially the water magic, before she learnt to control it she would sometimes unconsciously form water shields around her of form water slicers like Juvia. The water shields would form more frequently though, especially at night during her nightmares. Luckily Leo was able to enter the shield due to her subconsciously recognising him, so that he was able to wake her up and calm her down. So tomorrow she would return to the guild. Or at least what was left of it.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima  
Hi Guys,  
if you like this so far please review and follow. It's my first fanfiction and I'm not so sure if I should carry on or not so if it's something that you would want to read, or carry on reading please let me know.  
I was also wondering if anyone would be willing to beta this for me.  
-Alyssa ^-^ X  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


	2. Chapter 2

Jolting awake, Lucy recognized her faithful spirit Leo and the fading blue magic that was her water sphere. She'd had another nightmare. Leaving her panting and sweat drenched as she awoke.  
"Damn! I really thought I had that under control." Lucy whispered softly, her voice still raspy from the screams she had subconsciously shouted. As Leo spoke she stubbornly refused to meet his gaze, not wanting to see the looks of pity he held.  
"Princess…" Leo began. "It's been less than a week. As much as your training has come along remarkably in the short time… You need, it's going to take you a long time to get over the torture and pain you've recreantly experienced. The spheres will stop coming with time, you just have to be patient."  
Still acting stubbornly, Lucy's look returned to her bedspread. The sheets were tangled around her legs and her panting had only just come to a halt. Feeling something wet drop on her hand, did she finally realise the silent tears she was shedding.  
"It's not the fact that I can't control the water spheres, in a way, I guess they're comforting. They remind me of her, and help me believe that in a way she's still looking after me. Even if she can never return to Earthland and do it physically like when Mama died. It's the nightmares; I haven't had them in so long. They would stop for a while and return but that haven't returned in what feels like ages. I finally thought that they would be gone for good." Lucy explained half-heartedly.

Leo understood. How could he not understand? When Lucy saved him that night at Karen's grave, it was like he got to see her past; he got to witness everything that happened to her. This doesn't usually happen with every spirit. Maybe it was due to his special relationship with her, or maybe it had something to do with the Celestial Spirit King himself. But, then again. A spirit isn't usually allowed re-entry in the realm after their exile either.

Everything that Lucy felt, Leo would somehow feel it to.

"I understand Princess. Aquarius was your first friend, your last firm link to your mother. Now her keys broken, you feel her loss. But, Aquarius is still watching over you, and she's still connected to you. It just means that now, she gets to go on her dates with Scorpio without being disrupted." Comforted Leo. "However I do suggest you call Scorpio out whilst she's on one, toy with her a bit." The last statement earned a few giggles from the girl. This made a broad smile appear on his face.  
"You're right Leo." Lucy said, finally looking up at the spirit. Leaning over she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"Of course I'm right Princess, aren't I always-"  
"Not when you tell everyone we love each other," interrupted Lucy.  
"You sure Princess?" Leo asked before a glare from Lucy shut him up. "Okay, okay. Look Lucy, the nightmares will go again over time, you'll just have to be patient. And remember, that after every one, I'll be here waiting with a shoulder to cry on and a bear hug to embrace you in." Leo finished off with a more serious tone.  
"Thanks Leo, now let me go. I need to go get a shower and change these bandages. I'm finally going to go back to the guild today. You can go back if you want, I'm going to call Virgo out and ask if she'll help with the bandages, and possibly ask if Aries doesn't mind making me some more jumpers and shorts; her wool is so comfy and it doesn't aggravate my wounds as much." Lucy stated.  
"You sure you don't want me to join you in the shower?" Another glare from Lucy shut him up quite quickly though. "Okay Princess, I get in. I'll warn Virgo and ask Aries about the outfit for you. Bye Princess."

With a laugh and a wave, Leo faded back into the Celestial realm whilst Lucy got up and entered her bathroom. Starting her morning routine and calling out Virgo.

Back at the guild however something different was occurring.

Master was rehearsing what he would tell the brats once they had all shown up. He'd warned the ones he'd seen yesterday that would be going on the request to make sure they packed enough for a long time if they were going to go away, but after saying that he refused to answer another questions. He just simply moved on the next person or pair he saw.

Nearly everyone had arrived; he was just waiting for Lucy, if she didn't arrive soon though he would have to send someone to go get her. Lucy. She hadn't been to the guild yet. Even the dragonslayers had, they had come to grieve their loss together. Natsu would probably be the best choice when it comes to getting Lucy. Then again anyone from Team Natsu would do just as well. Erza would more than likely get her the quickest, Natsu would probably stop for food and Grey, Grey would probably lose his clothes somewhere along the way. Then again, that was normal for Grey though.

Luckily, he didn't have to send anyone after all, cause five minutes later Lucy walked into the guild. Well, limped. She looked almost as bad as Erza. Bandages covered her legs and some tips peeked out underneath the woolly jumper she was wearing. There were a few bruises that could be seen on her face, but otherwise she looked unharmed. From the way she was acting, if it wasn't for the limp and visible evidence it would look like she was completely unharmed. Yet, he knew better. Know everyone was here; he should probably make his announcement.

"Quiet!" Shouted Makarov. The noise had risen once people had noticed Lucy. Team Natsu being the Loudest. Once the sound had dropped a few octaves, he deemed it quiet enough to carry on with his announcement. "I would like the following people to meet me in my office; Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvel, Charla, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. That will be all, thank you, everyone can return to what they were doing."

Once Master had finished everyone whose name had been called out walked towards his office, chatting quietly among them as to what it was about. Everyone else went back to what they were doing, although they too were wondering why Master wanted such strong mages.

Once everyone was in the office, and Erza had shouted at Natsu and Gray, getting them to stop arguing and listen to what Master was trying to say, did he begin.  
"I know that this is quite sudden, and I'll accept any questions once I've finished speaking, but we have been sent a request-"  
At this everyone started mumbling to each other.  
"- That I'm afraid I can't say no to. Everyone here will be going on this request and will represent Fairy Tail well, with pride and courage." Makarov stopped for a breath and noticed that Lucy and Levy already had their hands up ready to assault him with questions that he wasn't sure he had answers to. "The request was sent in from a very old friend of mine, one that I can't turn a blind eye on now and refuse he request for help. The job is to travel to his dimension Earth and help protect he school and students, especially one student in particular. Now I've already accepted this request and I'm sorry but you are going to help him." He broke off as the mumbling turned to full on shouts. Erza getting annoyed at the noise, chose to shut everyone up with a shout and glare that left Natsu and Gray hugging each other.  
"Now, everyone will speak one at a time and only when Master points to them. Got it?" Erza commanded.  
Everyone mumbled back their yeses, joining Levy and Lucy in acting like they were back at school.  
"Thank you Erza," Master thanked before turning to Lucy and pointing at her. "Yes my dear?"  
"When you say another dimension what do you mean? I've never heard of Earth or read about it in any books, and I'm quite sure that Levy-chan hasn't either." She asked. Levy put her own hand down among other people in the room, all nodding in agreement at the questions Lucy asked.  
"Well, you see Earth is similar to Edolas where it is in a different dimension to us, yet unlike Edolas, Earth has mages just like us. These mages refer to themselves as Witches and Wizards and unlike us keep their magic abilities seperarete and secret to the non-magic folk, which they refer to as Muggles." Answered Makarov before choosing the next person to answer.

After long and multiple explanations that left more than Natsu confused everyone had left to either pack or pick up their already packed possessions and let their friends and rent holders know of their absence. Once everybody had returned to the guild, Master led them to a large field that would hold both them and their luggage whilst he told them some final instructions and words of advice.

Lucy had offered to store everybody's luggage in the spirit realm so that it would be easier for them to travel. Apparently they were going to be travelling by something called a portkey? and it was quite easy to lose luggage whilst using one.

"Now children, Laxus is going to act as the head teacher of your school and all of you will be portraying students that will be spending time with this school. Lessons that will be hard for you to take part in due to your different magic abilities will be held separately where ou will either be patrolling or training." Master told everybody before they left. "Goodbye children, I'm sorry." Was heard as everybody grabbed the portkey and they travelled to another dimension, another planet. Earth.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to Jk Rowling  
Hi Guys,  
if you like this so far please review and follow. I should be able to update this quite regularly whilst I am still on my summer holidays. If anyone has any questions or pointers just PM me and I will reply as soon as I get the notification. I accept any requests for one-shots or fanfictions.  
I am still looking for someone who is willing to be a beta for this fanfiction if anyone is interested?  
The next chapter will be the Fairy Tail squad arriving at Hogwarts and them getting acquainted with the school before the sorting.  
Have fun and keep reading guys, this chapter is dedicated to **BeautifulAstrology **and**. **Thank you both for following my fanfics so soon after only one chapter.**  
 **-Alyssa ^-^ X  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


	3. Chapter 3

The spinning had yet to stop. If method of travelling felt horrible for her, she felt extremely bad for the Dragon Slayers right now. Especially Natsu, he seemed to have a worse reaction to modes of transport compared to the others, unfortunately Wendy could no longer help with it as well. He'd built up and immunity to her troia spell.

Noticing that the spinning had appeared to stop, Lucy opened her eyes and trusted herself to stand up. Surrounding her on the floor was most of the group that Master sent. Most of them were bent over dry-heaving into the ground though. 'Not their finest moments.' She thought.  
A couple of people seemed to be unaffected to the sickness, yet were still spinning so the only other people that were actually stood up were Erza and Wendy. Wendy was currently going from mage to mage checking on them and offering her assistance if needed. Natsu definitely needed. He was still green in the face and Happy was hovering above him worriedly before he noticed her and floated over.  
"Lushee, where are we?" He asked.  
Looking around once more Lucy noticed a castle, which she presumed to be Hogwarts, was looming above them. The building was a seven storey castle that had four towers, feeling the magic energy around her she presumed that the building was held up or at least supported by magic. The castle was in a beautiful valley surrounded by towering mountains and a large lake to side of the building. On an opposite side the castle, near to the lake, there was a big forest that gave of creepy vibes, looking as mysterious as the secrets the forest held deep inside.  
Pointing at the main building she replied, "I guess that that building is Hogwarts, Happy. And I presume that building is Hogwarts. " The mages that heard her all turned towards the building, Hogwarts, marvelling at the view.  
"It's big," Laxus said as he sneaked up behind Lucy.  
The looming mass behind her that appeared suddenly threw Lucy back into the events that recently happened, causing the girl to flinch at the unwanted memory resurface. Placing a hand on her keys for comfort, she ignored the look he sent her and just nodded at his statement.  
Before Lucy could sting together an actual sentence in reply to Laxus, a loud cracking sound and a rather rude shout from Natsu, drew her attention to a person standing in front of the group.  
"It's a really old man!" Natsu shouted, followed by one of Happy's signature lines.  
"Aye, Sir."  
"Look at the size of his beard." Cana exclaimed, pointing to the man's long silver beard.  
"Why's the old geezer wearing a dress?"  
"Gajeel, you can't say that," Levy scolded whilst hitting the mentioned person on the arm.  
The man everyone was talking about just listened to them with a slight smirk on his face, before turning to look at Lucy and Laxus. The man was shorter than most of the males in the guild, and Lucy could only guess that he was around 5'11''. Like Cana had said, the man also had a long white beard that was the same shade as his long hair and was a few shades darker than the Strauss siblings. He had piercing blue eyes and a light skin tone that made his eyes stand out more. He appeared to be wearing a dress but it could also be a robe that was a light Silver colour and he had rings on his fingers and a stick in his hand.

Why is the dude carrying around a stick?

Natsu came over to Lucy and threw his arm around her shoulders once he realised what the mystery man was looking at. Other people got into battle stances, with Cana pulling out her cards and the Strauss siblings getting ready to perform their different take over forms.

Noticing the glares from the group and the battle stances a few of them had taken up the mad lowered the stick; an act that confused Lucy greatly.  
"Are you the group sent from Fairy Tail?" The man asked, directing his question towards Laxus.  
"We are, and who are you exactly?" Laxus asked back. No one stepping back or changing their stances.  
"Oh good, I thought you were I couldn't be certain." The man began. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.-" He continued, adding specific emphasis onto the name Brian.  
"Hey Luce, he's almost got a name as weird as Ultimate milk sandwich" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear, causing the girl and the fellow Dragon slayers to snicker.  
"Natsu, do you mean Ultear Milkovich?" She whispered back.  
"Who's that?" He asked back louder. The question causing more snickers and sweats drops from the others.  
"Just listen to the Dumbledore-san Natsu." She whispered to him before focusing her attention back onto the talking man.  
"-This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school that's purpose is to teach young witches and wizards with magical abilities. I am the Headmaster here and soon I will introduce you the other teachers and head of houses here at Hogwarts. Are there any questions?" He asked.

After multiple questions from both Levy and Lucy, the group found themselves being led down the confusing corridors of Hogwarts. On their way to meet the other teachers, they learnt that there were four houses in the school; Hufflepuff- for the honest, Slytherin- for the cunning, Gryfindoor-for the brave and Ravenclaw- for the smart. They also learnt that Hogwarts has been around for centuries and was originally made by the four founders, who each had a house after their most preferred values. As well as this, the castle hid many secret passages and rooms, which they would be allowed to explore and would get a tour of from one of the teachers or groundskeepers.  
From the description they were given of Filch she hopes it wasn't him.

Realising she was in la-la land again, Natsu gave Lucy a nudge to let her realise they had made it into the great hall. It was a room that appeared to have an enchanted ceiling because it looked like the night sky and they were hundreds of candles floating to give of light. In the hall there was one main table that stood on a raised section at the front looking down on the four other tables that were much longer in length. Lucy guessed that these were probably where the students sat during term. Looking back up at the main table, she saw that there were a group of Witches and Wizards, each wearing different type of outfits, yet still looking similar.

One of them, looked like a very stern woman. She seemed to be only a little bit smaller than Dumbledore, at around 5'9'' with her light, black hair (with a few grey hairs) tied up in a tight bun. She too had light skin and green eyes. Her outfit looked similar to Dumbledore's; she was wearing a long black dress, with a long knitted cardigan over the top. Like Dumbledore and others in the room, she also had a stick, (which Dumbledore had explained to them is a wand and is how people on this world use magic.) On her face was a stern smile.  
Next to her was a man that had a forlorn look on his dead straight face. He was dressed mostly in all black, in black trousers, a white shirt, and a full length black jacket and had black robes over the top. He had greasy black hair and very pale skin, even his eyes were black.  
Near them, was a man the same size as Master. He was quite small and dressed in what looks like a suit with a robe coat over the top. He had glasses that emphasized his brown eyes. His hair was also brown and went down to his chin.  
Next to him was a very large man. It was quite funny to see the difference in height between the two. The first man only came up to his knees. The man's face was hidden almost behind a long beard and many of hair. He was very broad shouldered and appeared to be wearing a coat made out of some sort of animal skin. He had black hair and black eyes, and came to about 11'6''.  
There were also a couple of other people in the room, one woman who was dressed in a skirt and brown cardigan had big bushy hair and large glasses on her face. Another man was carrying a brown cat and was dressed in a cheap looking suit with a cardigan waistcoat and a brown coat over the top. A permanent scowl on his face.

"This is the group of mages sent from Fairy Tail to help protect the school and students." Dumbledore introduced.  
The lady with the bun introduced herself to be "Professor Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor, head of Gryfindoor house and deputy head teacher."  
The man dressed in all black was "Professor Snape, potions professor and head of Slytherin house." He didn't really talk much.  
The small man was "Professor Flitwick, charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house." He seemed a lot cheerier compared to Snape.  
The bushy haired male was "Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He was really cheerful.  
One of the bushy haired women was "Professor Trelawney, the divination professor."  
The other was "Professor Sprout, head of Herbolagy and Hufflepuff house."

Once the Professors had all introduced themselves McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with a frown on her face.  
"Albus, you can't expect these people to be able to protect the school against you-know-who, they're just kids. Half of them have bandages, and some of them look like they could be in first year," before Dumbledore could answer or anyone else from Fairy tail, Lucy spoke up. Her voice wavered when she noticed everyone looking at her but with a squeeze of the hand of support from Natsu, and her other hand drifting down to her keys; she carried on getting more confidant as she spoke.

"With all due respect Professor McGonagall-san, everyone from Fairy Tail is capable of protecting this school from Voldemort, is it? Most of the people in this group has battled literal demons and have come out of it alive; I personally took on three of them. Laxus and his team inhaled poison from the demon Tempesta and were able to survive long enough for the antidote to be brought to them. Many of the people in this group went up against the Dragon Acnologia and all of us survived. All of us are used to war and we know how to fight and how to survive, it's the Fairy Tail way."  
Once she had finished, everyone in Fairy Tail starting cheering, Natsu hooked his arm around her neck whispering to her that she did well.  
Professor Dumbledore laughed and turned towards the group before speaking. "Rightly said my dear, I have every faith in you to be able to protect this school and I think that a few others in this room might agree with me." Dumbledore paused, before turning to the teachers to carry on. "These 'children' each use a different type of magic compared to us. They don't need to use wands to cast spells, and in fact have their magical energy strored inside them in containers. They use words or chant to cast their spells. Some even use keys and pens, all of them are unique in their own magic ability."  
"Albus makes a great point," Professor Sprout told the group and after hearing Lucy's little monologue she had a small smile on her face. Instantly liking the girl for standing up for herself and her friends.  
"If you don't mind, whilst you introduce yourselves, could you please demonstrate this unique magic of yours?" McGonagall asked curiously.  
"Okay. Everyone in a line. Introduce yourself on by one whilst demonstrating a little bit of magic. NO destroying anything boys." Erza said, addressing the last sentence to Natsu and Grey.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to Jk Rowling  
Hi Guys,  
if you like this so far please review and follow. If anyone has any questions or pointers just PM me and I will reply as soon as I get the notification. I accept any requests for one-shots or fanfictions.  
I am still looking for someone who is willing to be a beta for this fanfiction if anyone is interested?  
The next chapter will be the Fairy Tail squad introducing themselves and their magic along with them getting used to the castle before their sorting and actually meeting the Golden Trio.  
Have fun and keep reading guys.  
-Alyssa ^-^ X  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


	4. Chapter 4

Once everybody had got into a line that met Erza's requirements, and Lucy had quietly nipped one of Natsu's and Gray's argument's in the bud. Laxus was ready to start of the introductions.  
"The name's Laxus Dreyer, I'm going to be acting as the headmaster of Fairy Tail's school of Forgotten Magic. I'm an S-class caster type mage and am the Lightning Dragon Slayer- Second generation.-"  
Interrupting Laxus, Professor Flitwick raised his hand, just like Lucy and Levy do when they want to ask questions. "What's Dragon Slayer Magic? And what's a Caster type mage?" He asked.

"Firstly, there are two types of mages. There can either be a Holder type mage or a Caster type mage. Caster type mages are mages that expel their magic from their body, where as Holder type mages are mages that require an external source to produce their magic. For example, Lu-chan uses Keys, I can use a pen and Cana uses cards. Although most people tend to be Caster type mages compared to the Holder type. Secondly, Dragon Slayer magic is a caster type, lost magic. Lost magic is magic considered obliterated from the history of our world. Even though it's considered a lost magic, there are still users that are alive and acquire that specific magic, like the Dragon Slayers. Dragon slayers are mages that have magic that allow them to transform their physical bodies into that of a Dragon. First generation Dragon Slayers like Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were taught their magic by Dragons. We aren't sure how but somehow during their training a change in made in the slayers bodies creating a magical change in their bodies which causes their bodies to possess the magic abilities of their corresponding Dragon. This allows the slayer to adopt some physical traits of a dragon and eat their corresponding element. Laxus is a second generation Dragon Slayer, meaning he gets his power from a lacrima that was implanted in his skull instead of being taught by a Dragon. There are also third generation Dragon Slayers who have both been taught by a Dragon and have their elements lacrima." Levy explained to the Professors.  
"This is one of the most basic spells used by the Dragon Slayers which is their roar." Laxus then finished of the explanation mostly lead by Levy, by demonstrating his roar.

Next up to introduce herself was Cana.  
"Hi, names Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's resident drunk and card mage. Like Levy said, I'm a Holder type mage and I use my cards to cast my spells." She then demonstrated her magic by casting her summoned lightning card, the lightning being eaten by Laxus.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane Strauss and these are my brother and sister Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. We all have the same type of caster magic but specialise in different branches. I'm an S-class Demon Take over mage. Take over magic allows the user to take over the powers and appearance of different creatures. With my particular form of take over magic, I can control some demons and get them to do my bidding." Mira explained before turning into her most common Satan soul.  
"Being a take-over mage is MAN!" Elfman cried, rousing giggles from the other Fairy Tail members and a hit on the arm from Lisanna. "Like Mira-nee said, I use take-over magic too, but use the beast take-over forms. I use both full and partial take over forms." He finished, before transforming his arm into his Beast arm: Black Bull form.  
"Hi, I'm Lisanna, and I use Animal take-over magic. " Lisanna introduced, before showing her Animal Form: Bird, Transforming into a pink and green bird.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser and Juvia is a Caster water mage. Juvia's affliction with Water allows her to transform her body to water when she hydrated to help aid her in battles as attacks go straight through her." Demonstrating her power with water, Juvia activated her water body and opened up a hole in her stomach to show how she can let attacks go straight through her. Her introduction surprised many of the members with the lack of affection for her 'Grey-sama' but after the events of Tartaros her declarations had subsided a little.

"Yo. Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer, first gen." Gajeel's introduction was brief, and to demonstrate his power he turned his arm into his Iron Dragons lance.  
Needless to say, Levy's introduction was more welcoming than his. "Don't mind this oaf, his bark is worse than his bite." She said earning more giggles from the group. "Hello, my name's Levy McGarden and I'm a caster type mage. I am a Solid script mage, which is a form of letter magic. This particular bran allows me to generate words in the air and make these words solid. I can throw these words at enemies creating different affects depending on the word. I can also write and re-write enchantments and runes through the use of my light pen. My light pen looks like any normal pen, yet it can actually write in the air around me." To demonstrate her light pen she draws the fairy tail symbol in the air beside her, and then casts her solid script iron, which Gajeel proceeds to eat.  
Pantherlily then walked forward which confused the Wizards greatly. Noticing this he smirked before actually introducing himself. "My name is Pantherlily and I am an Exceed." When he started to talk the Giant whose name was Hagrid? Looked more happy compared to everyone else's shock. "Exceeds look similar to cats, which is what you probably thought we were. Yet, we exceeds can talk and fly with magic called Aera. I am also able to use a Battle mode shift. Battle mode shift is where I enlarge my body to that of the size of a human." Whilst changed into his original form, Pantherlily sprouted his wings and hovered a bit above the ground to demonstrate his aera magic, before shifting back into his smaller form and dispersing his wings.

Next up to introduce themselves was Wendy, who true to the Wendy style, tripped over whilst walking forward to introduce herself. Once Lucy had helped her up she turned once again to the group of wizards and with a red face told them her name and magic. "H-Hello, my name is Wendy Marvel, and I am a caster type mage. I use Sky Dragon slayer type magic and am able to use support and healing magic. This means that as well as being able to fight, I am able to help heal those that have been injured or those that have fevers and colds." She then turned to face back down the row they walked up to make sure she didn't hurt anybody accidently whilst she used her Sky Dragons roar. The fact that Wendy appeared to be a young girl surprised Snape and the others due to her strength.  
"Honestly child, don't stutter." Carla scolded Wendy before introducing herself. "My name is Carla and I am also an Exceed. I use Aera magic and have the ability of Precognition. I can't show you the precognition so I'll just show you my wings." Carla finished before sprouting her wings and floating over to Wendy before settling herself in Wendy's arms.

"My name is Erza Scarlet and I am an s-class caster type mage. I use re-equip magic, which is where I am able to equip and re-equip different armours and weapons by storing these items in my own re-equip space. I also have sword magic which I pair with my telekinesis. I use the telekinesis to control my swords whilst not holding them, and battling with a different swords in my hands." Erza then re-equipped into her Flame Empress Armour.  
"Yo, the name's Grey Fullbuster and I'm a caster mage. I use ice make magic, which is where I can make, create and shape things out of ice. It also gives a colder body temperature and allows me to not get cold in snowy weathers. I don't tend to like things that are too hot, like flame brain." Grey introduced, whispering the last statement so that Erza doesn't hear. Grey used his Ice make: shield in great timing as unfortunately Natsu did here his last statement and sent a fist straight at him.  
"Do I see you boys fighting?" Erza demanded, towering over the boys.  
"No mam, we're best friends. Right Natsu?" Grey asked as Natsu and he threw their arms over each other's shoulders.  
"Aye, sir." Shouted Natsu as he did his Happy impression.  
"Good, friends shouldn't fight" Erza said turning back to face the wizards.  
"Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer. I use caster type magic and am way stronger than stripper over there," Natsu shouted as Grey slowly removed his shirt.  
Lucy was surprised he hadn't removed it already.  
"This little buddy is Happy who is an exceed like Carla and Lily and he is really fast when flying." Natsu introduced Happy.  
"Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew around the room using his max speed, before landing on Natsu's head.

"Calm down Natsu, you don't wanna scare McGonagall-san and the other Professors. They aren't used to your behaviour." Lucy commented seeing the looks of shock on some of their faces at Natsu's over excited behaviour. "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a Holder and Caster type mage."  
"Lu-chan, how are you both. I thought you were only a holder type due to your Celestial spirit magic.?" Asked Levy.  
"Well…" Lucy began, but didn't need to finish cause Leo arrived and answered for her.  
"My Princess has been gifted with some new magic abilities from the Celestial spirit king. It's a reward for what happened during Tartaros." Leo explained putting one arm over Lucy's shoulder.  
When Tartaros was mentioned Lucy flinched again which didn't go unnoticed by some of the Professors and Natsu.  
"Is this true Luce?" Natsu asked looking directly into Lucy's eyes.  
"Yeah," replied Lucy, not quite making direct eye contact with him. But she before he could make another comment she carried on her introduction to the Professors.  
"Like Levy said, I used to be a holder type only, but I can now use Caster type magic as well. I am Celestial mage and can summon celestial sprits and use celestial star dresses. Leo here is a sprit that I am contacted to, he is the leader of the zodiac and they are the rarest of the celestial keys. I use keys to call out or summon spirits to help aid me in battle. Most celestial mages use spirits as shields and tools but I see them as my friends and prefer to fight beside them. I can also use Celestial star dresses which is the ability to incorporate the power of a celestial spirit, which usually occurs through a wardrobe change. It is very similar to Erza's re-equip and the outfit mainly centers around the spirit in questions wardrobe. And there is one last thing…" Lucy explains, saying the last bit a lot quieter. Leo turns her to face him and nods at her, showing her that he thinks that she should show everybody her final new ability. "I can also use water magic."

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to Jk Rowling  
Hi Guys,  
if you like this so far please review and follow. If anyone has any questions or pointers just PM me and I will reply as soon as I get the notification. I accept any requests for one-shots or fanfictions.  
I am still looking for someone who is willing to be a beta for this fanfiction if anyone is interested?  
The next chapter will be Fairy Tail's reaction to Lucy's new abilities and the tour around Hogwarts along with the sorting and meeting of the Golden trio.  
A very BIG shoutout and thanks to my Partner in Crime and brilliant Mastermind BeautifulAstrology who is a great help when it comes to writing this fanfic and helps with the ideas.  
Have fun and keep reading guys.  
-Alyssa ^-^ X  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT!" Came the response from everybody in the room. Well, everyone minus the Professors, they just looked on intrigued and mildly confused.  
"My Princess has also been granted the ability to use water magic, similar to Juvia's but still different." Leo answered whilst Lucy semi-hid behind him.  
She knew that everybody would react differently when she told them the new magic abilities that she had, but she never expected them to react like this. Well, maybe she did. At least, Natsu reacted the way she expected. The pink haired boy was currently staring at Lucy with an open mouth, with Happy mirroring his impression from his position on Natsu's head.  
Most members of the group had the same impression as him to be honest. Levy looked shocked, and had a faraway look as if she was trying to figure out what Lucy had done to deserve the new abilities. Erza, Laxus and Mira looked impressed with her and Gray looked shocked. Everyone else mirrored Natsu's and Happy's impressions.  
"Lu-chan" Levy gasped. "How? I didn't know the Celestial spirit king could do that."  
"Yeah, Blondie. I've never heard of anyone being given that ability, or the dress thingies either." Laxus accused.  
"You're blonde too." Lucy retorted almost instantly. "The Celestial spirit king gave me these abilities as a reward for the events that happened in and during Tartaros. I still don't particularly understand everything he said and as far as I'm aware neither does my spirits. All I know and understand is that now I can use water magic and an old form of Celestial spirit magic." She explained.  
"That's true." Leo added. "The Celestial spirit king hasn't really told us the reason for his gifts, just that she earned them. But all of her friends in the spirit world are helping her learn to control these new abilities. Especially after what happened a few days ago" Leo covered for her, mumbling the last sentence.  
"Wow Luce, you're all fired up now." Natsu shouted as he threw his arm around her shoulder and gave her a side hug.  
"Thanks Natsu, but I still need to train and practise these new abilities. Leo and the others are helping me with it." Lucy answered.  
"Is that because of 'what happened a few days ago Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked, looking from Leo to Lucy repeatedly.  
"What happened a few days ago?" Cana and the others asked rembering that Lucy had only just returned to the guild.  
Sending a glare towards Leo, Lucy quickly sidestepped the latest question that she was asked, "I just had a small mishap with the water magic, but that's all sorted now."

Up by the teachers table, McGonagall turned to the other Professors and shared a look with them before Snape coughed, earning the attention of the Fairies.  
"Sorry for the interruption, but from what I've gathered from the conversation, Miss Heartfilia has earned some now powers from a King? of some sorts, and you guys have only just found out about it?" Professor Snape asked. Addressing Lucy as Miss Heartfilia earned another flinch from the mentioned girl, again not going unnoticed by the others.  
Looking sheepishly up at the Professors Levy answered the latest question. "Sorry about that. Yes, Lu-chan had been granted new abilities from the Celestial spirit king. And yes, we have just found out about this as Lu-chan has only just returned to the guild since the events of Tartaros."  
"If you don't mind my asking, what is this Tartaros that you speak of? I have heard it mentioned quite a lot and it is causing different reactions from you all." Professor McGonagall asked. Once she finished speaking she turned to look at Lucy, surprised that this time the name hadn't caused any type of reaction from the girl. Other people in the group of Fairies however had mixed feelings. Some of them looked angry, whilst others looked scared. The man that said something about being 'man', Elfman? Looked guilty and his sister looked towards him worriedly. Specifically the mages that were Dragon Slayers looked sad, as if this thing had caused them to lose something very dear to them. Professor McGonagall wondered if maybe she shouldn't have asked.  
"Is everything okay?" asked Professor Dumbledore, finally speaking to the group.

Noticing that no one else was going to answer, Laxus stepped forward and answered for them.  
"Everything is fine." He answered gruffly, before going into more detail. "Tartaros isn't exactly a good thing. They were a dark guild mainly comprised of Etherious demons, and were lead by the Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros. Their aim was to use a weapon called face to wipe the continent of magic, so that they could gather enough power to revive their master E.N.D. Needless to say everyone in Fairy Tail either did, or nearly lost something due to the Dark Guild and most of us are still healing from the battle."  
Whilst Laxus was explaining Tartaros to the Professors, Lucy went over to comfort the Dragon Slayers. Leo tried to comfort her but due to no one else knowing what she had sacrificed she shrugged off his attempts. Pulling Wendy in for a hug she placed a hand on Natsu's back which pulled him out of his trip down Memory lane. Cana had gone over to comfort the Strauss siblings and Gray and Juvia were comforting each other. Gajeel was stood with Levy, whilst Pantherlily stayed with the other Exceeds.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but please. It's something we would prefer not to talk about, please don't ask again." Lucy requested and even Snape agreed once he saw the raw emotion the girl was showing on her face.  
In an attempt to change the subject, which was appreciated by the Fairies, Dumbledore asked Lucy if she would mind demonstrating her magic. After all, she was the only one who had yet to do so.  
"Sorry." She apologised. "Would you like me to demonstrate it all, or just the two new ones? As you've already met Leo, one of my friends." She asked.  
Professor Snape, who still didn't quite understand the Celestial sprit summoning due to Leo turning up on his own power asked for her to demonstrate it all, and Lucy was happy to oblige. Not only the Professors, but the rest of the Fairies were looking forward to see the new powers that Lucy had acquired.

Taking a moment to figure out which spirit she should call, that she could use their star dress as well without showing the guild members her new tattoo, she turned to Leo and silently asked his opinion.  
"Princess, I think you should use Cancer's Star Dress. You may as well call him out as well." He said, knowing that with Cancer's star dress her collarbone would be covered, therefore no one would be able to see her tattoo.  
"Thanks Leo." She said before bringing out Cancers key and summoning him to her. "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee. Cancer!" She called out while turning his key as if it was placed inside a doors lock. A doorbell sound was heard before golden sparkles alerted the group to Cancer's presence.  
"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? –ebi." Cancer asked whilst standing in his signature pose.  
"Hello Cancer. No new hairstyle today, sorry. I hope you don't mind me bringing you out to demonstrate my Celestial spirit and star dress magic do you?" Lucy asked before holding the key to her chest and shouting out, "Star dress, Cancer form." A bright light similar to when Cancer appeared enveloped Lucy as her outfit changed. She went from wearing the fluffy jumper and shorts that Aries had kindly made for her, to a qipao with long, wide sleeves. Cancer's star sign was on the breast/chest of the qipao. There was a sash around her waist that was tied at the back, and bits of material were hanging below the waist. One her legs were thigh high socks and she had flip-flops on her feet. Lucy's hair had been pulled up into high pigtails that were secured with pincer shaped clips. In her hands were twin blades that resemble scissors, like the pair that Cancer always carried.  
There were many gasps heard throughout the room as Fairy Tail took in Lucy's new appearance and Erza admired the twin blades that were currently in Lucy's hands. Following Erza's gaze Lucy laughed when she saw that she was staring at the weapons and allowed Erza to inspect them whilst she turned back to Cancer.  
"I don't mind –ebi. Are you sure he doesn't want a hair cut? –ebi" Cancer answered gesturing to Dumbledore and his lengthy beard. His comment earned a laugh from the mentioned man before he assured that he didn't require a haircut, but thanked him for the offer. "If that is all then Lucy, I will take my leave –ebi." Cancer said before fading returning to the Celestial Spirit world after Lucy thanked him.  
Once she got her blades back from Erza, Lucy transformed back into the outfit she was wearing, noticing a knowing look she got from Levy. 'What does she know' she thought to herself.  
"Sorry about that Professor Dumbledore-san, Cancer is an amazing hair stylist and usually cuts and styles my hair for me. He must have thought you wanted a haircut." She said before addressing the questions her guild mates were asking her. Once she had satisfies the curiosity of Levy, and surprisingly Gray and Juvia, she cast a water sphere demonstrating her water magic. Again being bombarded by questions by the group of three. Luckily, anyone else that was going to ask a question had theirs answered as it was the same as what one of the three asked.

"Anyway, now that everybody has been introduced and the Professors have reached an understanding of your magic abilities, how about a tour of the school?" Dumbledore asked. "Hagrid would you mind showing the Fairies around the school grounds whilst I talk with McGonagall and the other? I'll fill you in when you return." He asked.  
"Sur' thing Mr Dumbledore." Hagrid said before turning to the Fairies, "This way, I'll show yer' round Hogwarts. Please don't walk off." Hagrid addressed the group as Natsu started to wander off but was brought back by Erza.  
Hagrid took the group all over the castle and grounds. He showed them the way to each of the dormitories, for when they get 'sorted', he showed them to the hospital wing, he showed them the secret passages, her showed them to the quidditch pitch (which excited some people at the thought of possibly playing the sport), he showed them the greenhouse, the boat house, the kitchen in which Lucy had to drag him and Happy out of, to his hut, to the room of requirement, to the owlery, he showed them the entire grounds. Whilst his was giving his grand tour, Hagrid was enjoying the conversation he had with Lucy and Wendy. They asked him about his pet's and his job at Hogwarts, which he was happy to explain. In return he asked them about Earthland and Fairy Tail. Once the tour was over Wendy and Lucy were told that they were welcome around his hut anytime, and both of them were serious when they said that they would be regulars.

Back in the great hall, Dumbledore was explaining to the other Professors his need and reason for inviting these mages to the school. McGonagall wasn't very happy that they were just out of a war and know they had to join into Hogwarts one. Snape wasn't very happy that these mages were only teenagers and thought that they wouldn't be much help, but was soon convinced that they were stronger than they seemed when reminded of their abilities and Miss Heartfilia's speech. The other teacher reacted in a similar way to McGonagall and Snape; some were welcoming the idea of having extra help, whilst others disagreed with it due to their age and state. It seems the bandages that were on some of the mages hadn't gone unnoticed. Especially not Madame Pomfrey. She wanted to get those mages into her hospital wing as soon as possible. Luckily by the time the Fairies had returned along with Hagrid, the Professors had come to an agreement and were supporting Dumbledore, even if they still had some minor doubts.  
They were alerted to the return of the fairies by a booming laugh that belonged to Hagrid and some melodious laughter that they found out belonged to Lucy. Some of the other Fairies appeared to be laughing as well, and the reason appeared to be Natsu and Happy. They were both performing their silly dance again. The dance earned a few chuckles from Dumbledore and a few other Professors.

The Fairies and the Professors got acquainted with each other over dinner and continued to talk well into the night until they were shown their rooms. They were allowed to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories until term started and they got sorted into their own houses. The boys went into their dormitory and the girls went into theirs. Elfman, Gajeel, Natsu and Grey shared one room along with Happy and Pantherlily. Laxus had his own room to himself due to their being four beds in each room. Happy and Pantherlily slept on their dragon slayers beds, curled up at the foot of the bed.  
Again with their only being four beds in each room Lucy ended up in her own room to herself. Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna and Juvia shared one room. Whilst Levy, Wendy, Carla and Erza shared another. Carla explained that she didn't need her own bed as she would more than likely sleep with Wendy, but Lucy insisted saying that she didn't mind having her own room, especially as Natsu usually joins her so it's not like she would be alone. Eventually after half an hour of debating the girls allowed Lucy to sleep in her own room, as Lucy managed to talk them down.  
'It's a good job I got them to relent' she thought to herself as she walked into the room she would have to herself. She locked the door behind her as well, this way Erza and the others wouldn't be able to get in if they hear her screaming. That was the main reason why she wanted her own room. Lucy didn't want the others to find out about her nightmares, or possibly find out that she had sacrificed Aquarius' key for them. Once changed Lucy got into one of the four beds that she had to choose from. Placing her keys on the bedside table, she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer that she would have a peaceful night.  
Unfortunately, her prayers went unanswered.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling  
Hi Guys,  
if you like this so far please review and follow. If anyone has any questions or pointers just PM me and I will reply as soon as I get the notification. I accept any requests for one-shots or fanfictions.  
I am still looking for someone who is willing to be a beta for this fanfiction if anyone is interested?  
The next chapter will be the sorting hat and the meeting of the golden trio.  
A very BIG shoutout and thanks to my Partner in Crime and brilliant Mastermind BeautifulAstrology who is a great help when it comes to writing this fanfic and helps with the ideas.  
Have fun and keep reading guys.  
-Alyssa ^-^ X  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy faintly made out the sound of someone talking through the big, old doors that separated the Fairies from the wizards. By the sound of things, it was Professor Dumbledore addressing the school before they were to be introduced and sorted themselves. Professor McGonagall had already sorted the first years, well, a hat had been the one doing the sorting according to the Dragon Slayers, something Natsu had been confused yet excited about.

Whilst the group of mages waited to introduced and shown into the great hall for their own special sorting ceremony, Lucy was lost in thought, half listening to Natsu go on yet again about how unfair the rule on the dormitories is.

Exactly six days ago, the blonde had entered the great hall to an angry Natsu at being unable to get into the girl's dorm and join Lucy in bed like he usually does. Apparently, there is a spell that turns the stairs up to the girls' dorm into a slide, so that whenever a boy tries to enter the girls' dorm, he is unsuccessful. Of course, they had to test this out for themselves so once everybody had eaten their breakfasts, they got the dragon slayer to try and go up the stairs. True to his word, the stairs were replaced with a slide which Wendy found extremely fun that she used it to get downstairs multiple times during the week, each time asking whichever boy was around to do it for her.

This rule wasn't exactly a bad thing though because during the past six nights,the stellar wizard had a celestial spirit to greet her after waking up from each night with a nightmare fresh in her mind. Luckily, she had gotten some control over the water sphere and it had only appeared twice to protect her.

Over the week, the Fairies had acquainted themselves better with the castle and its grounds, along with the professors that walked there. The blonde maiden instantly became firm friends with Hagrid, and has been down to his hut for dinner multiple times before he went out on an errand for Dumbledore. He has yet to return.

Cana had been entertaining herself by trying to see how many of the Professors she could manipulate into a drinking contest. So far she hadn't succeeded but she bets that she can get at least three professors to agree before they had to leave.

Whenever Lucy hadn't been with Natsu exploring, spending time with Hagrid or getting to know one of the other professors. She had been in the school's massive Library with Levy, and surprisingly, Gajeel and Pantherlily. Both the girls had read through as many of the books as they could, each trying to reach an even better understanding of the world they were in, and of the history of the evil they were facing.

"-CY. LUCY!" Natsu shouted trying to get the attention of the girl. Finally succeeding with the final shout.

"Huh?" Lucy asked before noticing Natsu.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Laxus said to get ready. The old man's just introducing us," Gray explained to Lucy whilst Natsu was roped into an argument with Gajeel, one that was quickly stopped by Erza.

Nodding her thanks to the ice mage, she went to go and stand with Wendy, Natsu joining her shortly afterwards still mumbling about Demon Erza.

Happy, much like the other exceeds, had been told to wait in Dumbledore's office, as to be kept out of sight of the school children. They wouldn't want their cover blown, and somehow, flying cats-one of them being blue-seemed like the wrong way to start.

Once everybody had been sorted and a small amount of their magic had been explained, then would they introduce the exceeds. Pantherlily and Carla didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that they had to stay hidden but Happy wasn't happy.

BANG!

The loud noise made from the great hall doors being pushed (kicked) open by Laxus caused more than just Lucy to jump at the sudden sound. This sudden sound caused the Fairies to stand up straighter in their lines, each standing in pairs, with the lightning dragon slayer, the 'headmaster', standing proudly at the very front. Two by two, they followed Laxus down the aisle towards Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat, ignoring the stares from all but three students for now.

Behind Laxus were the old rivals, Mirajane and Erza, both girls looking serious and dignified. Behind them were Elfman and Lisanna, both whom copied the posture of their older sister. Following them was the beauty and the beast duo, Levy was looking around as if she hadn't seen it before and Gajeel just looked annoyed at all the attention he was receiving.

Cana and Wendy walked behind the two. Cana was trying hard to not pull out her flask and drink, whereas Wendy was concentrating hard on trying not to trip. The recent war with Tartaros may have helped her grow up but the sky sorceress was still the clumsy child everyone couldn't help but love.

The stripper and stalker duo followed up close behind the girls. Surprisingly, Juvia wasn't clinging to Gray like everyone thought she would, but unsurprisingly, Gray had already lost his shirt.

To finish up the group of Fairies was the dragon and the princess duo. Natsu was grinning wildly at everyone that looked at him, showing off his sharpened teeth. Lucy was hiding behind her now longer hair; she grabbed a hold of Natsu's hand for morale support.

The students at Hogwarts all craned their head to look at the direction of the new transfer students. The girls seemed to be wearing a red plaid skirt, a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. They also had a red ribbon tied at the collar. The boys seemed to be wearing black suits lined with gold which were accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

All the students, including the Slytherins, turned their heads as the new students entered the great hall; something that the Golden trio did as well.

While most of the students were commenting on the apparent cuteness of the girls and fitness of the boys, Ron was also making remarks about the way they looked, just not so much about how hot they are.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Look at the size of that one's scar. It's bigger than yours," he remarked loudly, causing Hermione to scowl at the comment.

The mentioned man turned towards Ron as if he had heard the remark made, and smirked. A couple of the other students snickered as if they had also heard the comment made.

"I know, I wonder how he got it." Harry said turning to face Ron and Hermione.

"What I'm more curious about at the moment is the colour of most of their students' hair," Hermione stated.

"It can't possibly be natural. I mean that male at the back has pink hair, and a few of the girls has blue. Plus those three seem to be too young to have white hair."

Once she had finished speaking the golden trio turned to look at the new transfer students again as they stood at the front of the great hall. Now that they had reached the front, they could see the two that were at the back a lot better, the one with the pink hair and the one with the golden hair.

"Is that girl covered in bandages?" Harry asked, looking from the girl with golden hair back to Hermione and Ron, who were both on his right.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore began.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school."

"Good Afternoon," Laxus started.

"I am Professor Dreyar, Headmaster of Fairy Tail's school of forgotten Magi. With me are twelve of my most talented students, here to hopefully take part in a successful year of learning," he said addressing the students and different professors.

One professor in particular, dressed in all pink, was paying extreme attention to everything that Laxus was currently saying as he gave a slight background of his school.

"Thank you Professor Dreyar. Now, at Hogwarts, we sort our students into four houses based on their personalities. This process is made by sitting on the stool you see before you and placing the sorting hat on your head as he sorts through your mind and chooses the house that is the best fit for you. As Professor McGonagall reads out your name, please take a seat on the stool as you are sorted and then take a seat at your corresponding house." Dumbledore informed them before heading over to Professor McGonagall.

"Erza Scarlet," read Professor McGonagall.

The girl that walked forward was dressed in some kind of female school uniform that has a form of armour over the shirt that she wore. The armour had a symbol on the left breastplate that seemed common among many of the other students. She had flaming red hair that was worn down straight and had a stern look on her face as she sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat atop her head.

"Erza Scarlet, a troublesome past you seem to have had before joining your guild. Bravery seems to be an outstanding feature of your personality. I know the perfect place for you…" The sorting hat spoke in Erza's mind before shouting out loud and clear.

"Gryffindor!" Said table cheered loudly as the girl walked over and sat down close to the golden trio, before turning to look at the rest of her friends.

"Mirajane Strauss."

This time the tall girl with long white hair and the same female uniform as Erza had on walked towards the stool. Although this girl seemed to be lacking the protective armour that Erza wore. As she sat on the stool, she seemed to smile warmly in greeting to the Sorting hat as it entered her mind.

"Hello Ms. Strauss, you seem to be one that possesses a calm and friendly demeanour yet you are one, one does not wish to anger. You appear to have regrets you have made in your life and for these regrets alone will you be placed in this house. You seem to have great potential and hopefully you will be able to change this mindset of many." The sorting hat spoke to Mirajane before again shouting out her house.

"Slytherin!"

Needless to say, many of students were shocked to think that such a kind looking girl would end up in (to them) a house for haters.

"What!? There has to be a mistake." Ron said loudly to Harry and Hermione, both quietly agreeing.

After all the cheers from the group of Fairies had softened down, mainly from a glare from the redhead warrior that Hermione and a few others were quick to notice, Professor McGonagall read out the next name from her list.

"Elfman Strauss."

Said man walked quickly up to the stool and many got to bare witness to the sheer size this boy was. Once the hat was placed atop his head, it chuckled slightly to himself at the way that this grown man was silently repeating 'Don't say man' as if it were a religious mantra.

"Do you mind my asking the importance of not saying 'man'?" the hat asked, before happening across the answer to his own question.

"Never mind, I realise now that a certain scarlet-haired friend of yours does not wish for you to embarrass your friend group by saying this. Your loyalty is outstanding, as is your dedication. I think there is only one house for you,"

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat yet again shouted.

This caused Ron to become confused once more as to how someone with this man's build could possibly be a Hufflepuff. On a similar table, dressed in green was a certain Slytherin making similar assumptions in his own mind, whilst trying to talk to the white-haired beauty that he found in his house. Needless to say, she was acting like she hadn't been hearing him, for now.

"Lisanna Strauss."

This time, the third white-haired girl student placed herself upon the stool, waiting to be sorted.

"Hello," She addressed towards the hat, thinking it within her mind.

"I see that just like your siblings, you are kind and loyal, to both to them and your family back on Edolas. You have faced your own hardships, it seems, but so has most of your lot if you four are anything to go by. By far, your most outstanding features are your dedication and loyalty to those you consider family. Therefore you belong in,"

"Hufflepuff," Lisanna was delighted that she was sorted into the same house as her older brothe.

Everyone was surprised by the noise that the Fairies made every time one of them was sorted, especially the girl that had been sorted into Slytherin. To Draco, she wasn't acting like a Slytherin at all.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling.  
Hi Guys,  
I am SOOO sorry about the unofficial hiatus that this fanfics has currently just been on. I have been suffering with migraines everyday for about 4/5 months now and it's been a bit hard for me to get onto the computer recently but I am feeling a little bit better and I am able to update a few of the chapters and am currently working on the next one so that will hopefully be uploaded soon. I know this is no excuse and I am sorry.  
If you've liked this so far, please review and follow. If anyone has any questions or pointers, just PM me and I will reply as soon as I get the notification. I accept any requests for one-shots or fanfictions.  
I have finally found a willing beta reader in the fabulous sable-rover so go and check her out guys, huge thanks for doing this for me.  
The next chapter will be the rest of the sorting hat scene and the official introduction and meeting of the golden trio.  
A very BIG shoutout and thanks to my Partner in Crime and brilliant, Mastermind BeautifulAstrology who is a great help when it comes to writing this fanfic and helps with the ideas.  
Have fun and keep reading guys.  
~Alyssa ^-^ X  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


	7. Chapter 7

"Cana Alberona!"  
Cana walked up the stool and hat, stumbling a little, which caused the group to giggle at the state of their fellow guild member. Once upon the stool she seemed to sit up straighter as the hat talked to her and searched through her mind, in order to figure out which house would best fit her personality.  
"Ahhh, you must be the drunk of the guild," the Hat laughed. "Even though you appear to like a bit of booze, it seems that you are extremely smart and cunning. However you appear to be smarter, being able to figure out your opponent and the best way to take them down. Therefore you must be…"  
"Ravenclaw!"

Again the Fairy Tail students seemed to cheer loudly as she walked over to the table of students clad in blue robes. Whereas the Hogwarts students seemed stunned as the drunken member makes her way over to the house for the smart.

"How is she in Ravenclaw? She's quite clearly drunk." Hermione wondered to herself and the other two members of the Golden Trio.

"Wendy Marvel!"  
The youngest guild member jumped at the sound of her name, before making her way up towards the Hat. Unfortunately the young girl tripped coming up the stairs and ended up falling on her face in front of the school. Whilst Lucy helped the girl up, chuckles could be heard coming from the direction of the table clad in green.

"How clumsy could she be? And how young is she?" Questioned Draco obnoxiously. Yet after one glare from 'Demon Mira', the boy shut up and remained facing the remaining Fairy Tail members.

"Hello?" Wendy greeted the hat curiously, having heard some of the conversations between the already sorted members due to her advanced hearing.  
"Hello young one, another Fairy for me to sort it seems. You are very brave, having gone through what you have and losing many of your families, I am glad you have found a more permanent one in Fairy Tail," The Hat commented whilst searching her head. "You are also extremely loyal, when it comes to your friends and Family, doing anything to protect them and willing to sacrifice yourself for them. There is only one place perfect for you…"  
"Hufflepuff!" Shouted the Hat.

Wendy made her way over to the table that Lisanna and Elfman currently sat at, managing to make it the whole way without tripping before sitting next to Lisanna.

"Gajeel Redfox!"  
This time everyone gasped as the tall man with lots of piercings made his way towards the sorting hat.

"I bet you he's gonna be put in Slytherin," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Hmmm, you have a dark past and have done some bad things in it. But are trying to make up for those wrong things you have done. Therefore for the reason that I think you would be able to help change the perspective of some of the people in this house I am going to say…"

"Slytherin!" Declared the Hat.

Again the Fairies cheered which confused the Golden Trio as they wondered why they would be so happy one of their friends had been sorted into the 'bad' house.  
Gajeel walked towards the Slytherin table and sat beside Mirajane, quickly striking up a conversation with the girl in order to deter some of the unwanted attention he was receiving.

"Levy McGarden!" This time many people could be heard commenting on the girl's peculiar hair colour, as they wondered whether or not the hair was natural or a result of some accidental magic when the girl was younger.

"This one is easy, your most noticeable personality trait is your smarts. Something you have used to your benefit and the benefit of the members of your guild. Therefore there is only one place for you to go…"

"Ravenclaw!" Shouted the Hat. Causing Levy to quickly hurry over to the table that Cana currently resided at. As soon as she sat down she was questioned by a girl with an airy nature to her as to where they were from and if her hair was natural or dyed. The girl introduced herself as Luna.

"Juvia Lockser!"  
Again the students of Hogwarts marvelled at the bright blue colour of the girls hair as she walked towards the stool and Hat.

"Hello Mr Hat-san" Juvia stated towards the sorting hat, feeling his presence in her mind.  
"Hello Mrs Lockser, You have made some mistakes in your past but again have made up for them. I also see that you are extremely loyal towards your friends and use your hidden smarts in order to help you out in difficult situations. Therefore…"

"Ravenclaw!" Juvia quickly went and joined Cana and Levy at the Ravenclaw table, leaving only Gray, Natsu and Lucy left to be sorted.

"Gray Fullbuster!"  
Gray quickly made his way towards the stool and had the hat placed upon his head, losing his shirt along the way.

"Oii Stripper, your shirt." Natsu shouted, causing Gray to curse before replacing the shirt. Not before the female and a few male students of Hogwarts commented on his looks.

"Ahh, another Fairy that is secretly cunning and willing to do anything for their family. You could easily be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, being equally brave and cunning. Your recent experiences help show what you are willing to do for your family so it better be…"

"Slytherin!" Gray quickly joined Mira and Gajeel, to the cheers of the Fairy Tail members and the shock of the Golden Trio as they assumed he would be in a different house.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Shouted the hat.

"His hairs pink." Shouted Fred, causing him to receive a smack round the back of the head from Ginny and a few chuckles from the Gryffindor table.

"I'm Fired up!" Exclaimed Natsu, loudly, as he sat on the stool.  
"Just like the first person in your guild that I sorted, your bravery is obvious. You are willing to do anything to protect your family, especially the blonde partner of yours. Your hurt from your recent loss is another thing you channel and you let fuel you to protect your family and something that you learn from. Better be…"

"Gryffindor!"

Natsu whooped loudly, ran hugged Lucy quickly before running over to join Erza at the Gryffindor table. She managed to calm him down enough for Lucy to finally be sorted.

"Lastly, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy jumped, like Wendy did, at the sudden sound of her name being called. She made her way up to the stool ignoring the comments some of the male students were making about her looks, just as they had done for some of the other female members of Fairy Tail.

"Hello Sorting Hat-san" She whispered to the Hat, once it was placed upon her head.  
"Hello Mrs Heartfilia, It appears you may be a bit more difficult to sort compared to some of your friends as like a few you fit multiple houses. It appears that you are quite brave, like the male before you, and smart like your friend that you affectionately call Levy-san. You can also be quite cunning in order for your plans to work and are extremely loyal towards your family, like the little one Wendy. Whereas they fit nicely into a house it appears that you fit into each house and not one personality trait, is more dominant compared to another. Therefore you fit each house." The hat explained to her, and some of the Dragon slayers exchanged looks as they overheard what the hat was saying to Lucy.

"All four houses!" The sorting hat exclaimed loudly, causing the hushed chatter around the hall to come to an immediate stop.

"It appears that for the first time in Hogwarts history, we have a student that fits into each house and cannot be separately sorted between them." Dumbledore explained loudly to the hall. "Therefore Miss Heartfilia, we will let you choose which house you wish to reside in, but you will be able to visit between the houses if you wish?"

"Umm," Lucy mumbled, not sure how to respond to the news she had just been given. She looked up and he eyes found Natsu's at the Gryffindor table and he gave her a knowing nod and a wink. Smiling back at him she turned to Dumbledore to give her answer. "Um, could I please stay in Gryffindor, with Natsu and Erza?" She asked.

At that Dumbledore nodded and announced to the hall that she would be mainly staying with the Gryffindor table. Saying her thanks to Dumbledore she quickly ran over to where Natsu was waiting for her and sat down next to him, as he pulled her into a one sided hug.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling  
Hi Guys,  
I am so extremely sorry for the extremely long wait for the latest chapter. I don't want to moan or dump any problems on people therefore the only reason I'm going to provide is that my health was restricting me from updating and then there were some problems with my family which shocked and upset me.  
I am extremely sorry for not updating but thankfully I am better now and the problems have been sorted. Therefore I should now be able to resume updating once a week again. Also I've been reading the reviews and a couple of you have been asking for longer chapters so I will try and make the next chapters longer. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I will definitely work on the length throughout the next few chapters. I have also been getting a lot of questions about whether or not this will be a NaLu fanfiction. The answer is yes. It is one of my favourite Fairy Tail ships so I'm sorry if some people are not happy about this but, this will be a NaLu fanfiction.  
Please feel free to message me with any questions you have to ask, and once again I am extremely sorry for the massive wait I have caused for the latest chapter.  
-Alyssa ^-^ X  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


	8. Chapter 8

The news that there was a student fitting the required criteria for the different houses left The Great Hall in a shocked silence. The Great Hall went from anticipative silence to deafening making Lucy even more nervous as she left the Sorting Hat and made her way towards Natsu and Erza at the Gryffindor table.

"Fitting all the houses, that's unheard of." Ron cried to Harry and Hermione, as the latter analyzed everything that Dumbledore had just said about the sorting of the peculiar girl.

"I wonder how she can have all traits of the four House's. It isn't uncommon for people to have two traits, like Harry being either Slytherin or Gryffindor; but usually one is more dominant and you still find a house. There must be a reason she doesn't have a dominant house trait." Hermione spoke to the two boys of the Golden Trio.

"That or she is secretly Tris Prior." Harry added in as a joke.

As the Trio finished up their conversation, the Slytherin table was having a similar debate, mainly Draco and his goons.

"What type of person fits the four houses?" Draco asked rhetorically to Crabbe and Goyle. "Father will probably want to hear about this, and it would be good to get to know more about her. After all she still fits into Slytherin, even if she also fits into Gryffindor."

Overhearing the conversation between the group, Gajeel goes to intervene, but gets stopped by Mira. "Leave them be Gajeel, you don't want to start a fight on the first night of us being here."

"You too Gray." She adds after seeing the look on Gray's face.

"If they try to do anything, not only is Lucy capable of protecting herself, she also has Fairy Tail here to protect her back and then I will allow you to start something." She explains before adding menacingly, "He'd also have to deal with me."

And once she'd said those words, both Gray and Gajeel noticed the glares she was sending to Draco and felt glad that they weren't on the receiving end of one of Demon-Mira's glares.

Once Lucy finally arrived at the Gryffindor table, she immediately sat in between Natsu and Erza, Natsu putting his arm around her protectively. The Golden Trio noticed her arrival and also the gesture done by Natsu, and acting as one, they moved to be sat across from the Fairy Tail Trio. However before they could speak, Dumbledore's speech about the change of Hogwarts staff and Quidditch tryouts was rudely interrupted by what looked like a giant toad dressed in pink, causing Natsu, Erza and Lucy to all give each other an identical look before turning to listen to the sickly-sweet new voice.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She started, bringing the students to all share more confused glances at each other. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!-"

"What happy faces?" Natsu whispered, earning a glare from Erza, quiet giggles from Lucy, and smirks from the Golden Trio who overheard.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends." She continued not realizing the students were tuning her out at this point; only tuning back just as she was finishing her speech. "-pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

The end of her speech causing the Ravenclaws, Fairy Tail members and Hermione to wonder on what she meant by those final words. However none of them thought too long about it as Dumbledore announced to beginning of the feast and the delicious food cooked by the House elves appeared on the long tables in front of them.

The loud cry of delight from the dragon slayers earned the new members some strange looks before the students dug into the feast before them. The table held: roast beef, roast chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, pie, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, Yorkshire pudding, and gravy. Needless to say, the members enjoyed every last bite of the meal before it disappeared and the pudding replaced it. The pudding consisted of assorted ice cream, pumpkin tart, treacle tart, apple pie, chocolate gateaux, jam doughnuts, trifle, and jelly.

Whilst the girls enjoyed their meal, eating with manners, the male members of Fairy Tail held less restraint whilst eating, making it seem like they hadn't eaten in months, when in reality it had only been hours.

"Natsu please try to eat a bit nicer, not everyone is used to your habits and it looks quite off putting for those that aren't." Lucy requested politely whilst eating her own bowl of ice cream, and talking to Erza about what the pink toad, Umbridge had said.

Having heard the conversation between the new Gryffindor's, Hermione felt it was a good time to introduce them, but yet again was beaten to it, however this time it was Ron.

"Bloody hell, he eats as much as me." He sates, gaining a reaction from the members of Fairy Tail.

Having heard the exclamation made by Ron, the Fairy Tail Trio at Gryffindor stops their current conversations – Natsu even ceasing eating- and turns towards the Golden Trio.

"My apologies, Natsu here has a rather large appetite and tends to forget his manners whilst eating. Not that he has many anyway." Erza begins, "My name is Erza Scarlet, hope you don't mind me asking who you are?"

The Golden Trio shared shocked looks at the introduction; usually newcomers knew who Harry was, even if they didn't particularly care. Noticing that the boys were still kind of shocked, Hermione dealt with their introductions.

"Sorry, Ron tends to have no verbal filter. My name is Hermione Granger, Gryfindoor's female prefect. The Red head to my left right is Ron Weasly, the male prefect for Gryffindor. Lastly the Black haired boy to my left is Harry, Harry Potter." Hermione introduced, waiting to see the newcomers reaction about being sat with the boy who lived. However they didn't appear to react, other than glancing at each other before the blonde spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione, Ron and Harry. As she introduced earlier, the red head to my left is Erza Scarlet, the Pink haired-"

"It's salmon, not pink. Salmon!" Interrupted Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, the Salmon haired boy to my right is Natsu Dragneel. And my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you. Sorry, but what's a prefect?" Lucy asked. Whilst Lucy, Hermione, and Erza were talking about the curriculum and rules about Hogwarts, with Lucy and Erza gaining a better understanding for their job and how things work, Harry watched as Natsu and Ron started an eating contest.

Natsu and Ron had managed to get through the majority of the deserts before either of the females noticed what was going on. The twins, Lee and Ginny had come over to sit with them and had started to watch and cheer on for either Ron or Natsu. They were mostly cheering for Ron; however, Ginny had apparently seen potential in the newcomer as she was the only one cheering for Natsu. Unfortunately the eating competition was broken up by Erza just before they were all dismissed to their dorms.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly whilst rising from her seat.

"Oh yeah, hey-hey you lot! Midgets!" Ron called following Hermione away from the group as they continued to bicker.

Harry looked after them before turning towards the three new Gryffindors, about to speak but Lucy beat him to it.

"Harry, do you think you'd be able to show us the way to the Gryffindor common room please? It's just we don't know where we are going and you're the only person we really know at this point?" Lucy lied, knowing how to get around the building thanks to her spirits and the exploring they did before the rest of the students arrived.

"I don't mind, you guys don't know the password anyway so you wouldn't be able to get in. Are you all ready to go?"

"Thank you Harry. Do you mind if we have a quick word with our friends, the other people who came here with us?" Erza asked, eyes following Natsu as he started to approach Grey mumbling "Ice princess" and something else they couldn't make out. "Lucy go stop Natsu and gather the others will you please?"

Nodding Lucy went over to Natsu, talking to the Fairy Tail members she passed, getting them to join her after having similar conversations with people they had met in their new houses. Erza herself finished her conversation with Harry before joining them, where at this point everyone had gathered. Lucy stationed herself between Natsu and Gray, Levy doing the same but between Natsu and Gajeel.

"Okay, everyone, try and find out any information we can tonight and we will have a meeting tomorrow. The old man has given us permission to use a room of requirement or something for our meetings so we will all meet there tomorrow after dinner. That gives us enough time to gather any information we can tonight and see how the first day of lessons goes.

"Those in Slytherin, keep an eye on Draco and his goons. Those in Ravenclaw, try and pick your new housemates' brains. Find out the history and anything you think will be useful. Hufflepuff, do the same: find out anything you think will be useful. And you three in Gryffindor, keep an eye on Harry and his two friends. Try and become friends with them.

"Natsu, Gray and Gajeel please try not to start any fights in public; we don't want people knowing about our magic yet. Everyone else, just try not to show or use your magic in public; on your own or with members of Fairy Tail is alright. Lastly, Cana, no drinking in public, you're trying to pass as a student; if you want to drink, do so in private, please." Laxus ordered before dismissing the members to their houses for the night.

Everyone separated after Laxus finished talking. Lucy, Natsu, and Erza made their way over to Harry, thanking him for agreeing to wait and lead them to the dorm.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling.  
Direct text from the Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix book is used.  
Hi Guys, Going to be doing updates at least once a month maybe more but getting GCSE results this week which determines what I'm doing this year for school. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Please feel free to message me with any questions you have to ask.  
The-Bookish-Stargazer**


End file.
